Harmonium
by JoRdYY
Summary: Two Shots - Quand Percy part une seconde fois, Charlie décide qu'il ne le laissera pas faire, et envoie alors Oliver le chercher, et peut-être le ramener.
1. De l'harmonium

**Disclaimer **: Seule la présente histoire m'appartient. Les personnages servant à sa construction sont quant à eux la propriété de madame Rowling.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur **: Cette fic m'a été inspiré d'une phrase de JKR stipulant que la tragédie de Dumbledore était d'avoir aimé. J'ai trouvé cette phrase tellement juste que j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose sur les tourments de l'amour, et le personnage de Percy m'est apparu automatiquement. Parce qu'à mon sens, la tragédie de sa vie lui est venue de l'amour qu'il portait à sa famille.

**WARNING ! **: Le style de cette fic est particulier dans la mesure où la présence des sujets devant les verbes ne se compte qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. C'est une forme que j'ai découvert dans _La Consolante_ de Gavalda, et que j'ai déjà repris dans une autre fic. Et c'est justement les critiques qu'on m'a fait dans celle-ci qui me poussent à vous prévenir ainsi qu'à vous demander d'éviter toutes reviews ne concernant que le style et la lourdeur de ce dernier (si jamais vous la ressentez, bien sûr). J'ai conscience qu'il ne plait pas à tout le monde. Toute autre critique est la bienvenue.

Comme d'hab', un grand merci à la charmante **Jésus** pour sa correction.

…

**HARMONIUM**

…

**Première partie : De L'harmonium...**

...

Appartenait à une famille. Plus sa réflexion s'était arrêtée sur ce fait et plus ses conclusions avaient adopté les formes de chacun de ses membres. Son sang, ses cheveux, ses tâches de rousseur, sa légère myopie qui s'agrandissait avec l'âge, sa couleur d'yeux, sa manie du rangement et de l'ordre, sa soif de réussite… S'était aperçu que tout ce qui le caractérisait ne lui avait jamais véritablement appartenu, n'avait jamais été la conséquence directe d'un acte qu'il avait imaginé et accompli de son propre chef, ni de ce fait propre à ce qu'il en éprouve de la fierté.

Etait un Weasley. Percy Weasley, troisième frère d'une fratrie qui n'avait jamais semblé cesser la multiplication de ses membres, à une époque, et n'avait pu se détacher de cet image durant toute son enfance. N'avait pu éviter les préjugés des autres sur sa pauvresse, n'avait pu éviter leurs moqueries quant à sa couleur de cheveux, n'avait pu aller dans une autre maison, n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de ses petits frères et de sa petite sœur et d'ainsi passer pour le méchant grand frère alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien souhaité d'autre que leur protection..

N'en avait cependant guère éprouvé d'aversion vis-à-vis de ses parents. N'étaient pas responsable de la stupidité des gens et n'était pas assez stupide pour leur reprocher de lui avoir permis de vivre. N'était pas de ceux qui abandonnaient la possibilité de respirer devant l'absurdité de l'existence. N'était pas lâche à ce point.

N'avait été lâche qu'au moment d'affronter son devoir : l'amour aveugle qu'il devait à sa famille. Parce qu'il avait fui, parce qu'il avait occulté cet amour plutôt que d'en comprendre les fondements, plutôt que de chercher à en tirer avantage et à en estimer le prix en cas de trahison. Mais d'un autre côté, n'avait réussi à se séparer de cette idée. N'avait pas réussi à laisser un rêve, à laisser ce qu'il considérait être le pilier de son avenir lui échapper sous le prétexte qu'il le _devait_. Nul ne devrait devoir quoique ce soit dès lors qu'il s'agit de combler ses espoirs.

Vivre parmi cinq frères et une sœur, leur partager tous ses biens et se contenter de peu n'avaient aucunement autorisé son puissant désir d'indépendance. Rien de ce qui appartient dans le passé n'offre ce droit, il en facilite simplement l'illusion. Engouffré dans cette dernière, n'avait fait que travailler sans relâche pour s'échapper de la misère dans laquelle il avait vécu. Avait offert l'ambition à ce désir et avait de la sorte laissé celui-ci commanditer la plupart de ses actions ainsi que la plupart des autres désirs qui naquirent à sa suite. S'était pétri de volonté, s'était armé de sagesse et débarrassé de tout ce qui lui en ôter l'usage objectif : amusements, amours, amis…

Alors, forcément, fut empli d'une joie inégalée lorsqu'il obtint le statut d'assistant du ministre de la magie, et ne put contenir sa rage quand sa famille lui en retira le plein mérite **(1) **Une fois encore, n'appartenait qu'à sa famille, et ses efforts se voyaient réduits à néant, son rêve détruit et son avenir incertain. Avait crié, avait maudit et avait finalement fui, montrant ainsi toute sa lâcheté.

Pas parce qu'il était parti _physiquement_, loin de là. Simplement parce qu'il aurait dû leur faire comprendre que c'était à eux de partir, à eux de comprendre, à eux de savoir que son ambition n'était que la résultante directe de la condition à laquelle ils l'avaient contraint, et non d'un quelconque orgueil mal placé. Aurait dû leur rappeler que l'amour n'est pas aveugle, que son appartenance à la famille n'était pas un argument valable, ni un motif de devoir pour quiconque. Aurait dû leur rappeler que Weasley était un nom qui le caractérisait, et pas qui le définissait dans son ensemble, mais n'avait pas eu le courage de leur faire comprendre. C'aurait été leur faire croire involontairement qu'il ne les avait jamais aimé.

Etait donc parti et avait accepté le job. L'avait exercé avec la justesse et la minutie qui le caractérisaient, y avait ressenti difficultés et joie à la fois. N'avait pas une fois écris à ses parents ni ne leur avait donné un signe de vie quoique son père avait lancé ses espions pour l'épier au ministère. S'était trouvé un appartement où il avait refusé l'entrée à sa mère. Avait accepté les critiques de ses frères, avait enduré leurs reproches. Le tout pendant deux ans.

Puis Voldemort revint. Le monde avait basculé dans la terreur mais il n'avait pas eu la force de revenir chez ses parents. N'avait pas eu la force d'entendre leurs hypothèses quant à son retour en sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement compris les raisons de son départ. N'avait en revanche pu contenir ses pas en direction de Poudlard alors qu'il avait entendu parler de l'arrivée imminente du mage noir, comme il n'avait pu s'empêcher de présenter des excuses aux membres de sa famille, car quoiqu'un certain nombre de celles-ci n'étaient pas complètement sincères, c'était mieux que de ne rien faire à son sens, et c'était sans doute rendre la bataille plus facile pour tout le monde.

Fred mort, était rentré. A défaut de pouvoir le ramener à la vie, s'était dit que sa présence rassurerait sa mère du fait que plus aucun de ses enfants ne manqueraient, tout en se disant que cela lui ferait du bien.

S'était trompé.

La tragédie de sa mère était d'avoir permis à sa vulnérabilité d'atteindre un niveau de fragilité proportionnel au nombre d'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde, et d'avoir par là eu l'impression de tous les perdre en n'en perdant qu'un seul. La tragédie de son frère George était d'avoir avec ce même mort établi et entretenu un lien inégalable, allant au-delà de l'amour si c'était possible, et d'avoir en conséquence éprouvé sa disparition avec plus de peine encore que sa mère.

Sa tragédie était d'avoir assisté à cette déchéance et d'en avoir été tenu pour fautif, du moins par George. Bien sûr, la responsabilité de cette perte n'incombait qu'aux sadiques ayant suivi un être maléfique, et son frère l'avait toujours su. Seulement, il est généralement plus soutenable d'endurer la peine quand on peut déverser la colère qu'elle nous inspire sur un tiers, et les mangemorts n'étant pas à portée de main, s'était vu attribué ce rôle, et n'avait pas une fois protesté contre. Non pas parce qu'il avait partagé cette culpabilité, mais parce qu'il aimait son frère.

Leur tragédie était d'être Weasley, car la famille étant ce qu'il y a de plus fantastique dans certains cas, sa destruction est par transitivité ce qu'il y a de plus douloureux.

N'était néanmoins pas resté inerte face aux accusations silencieuses. Tentant de prendre une place nouvelle dans le cœur de son frère, avait tenté en quelque sorte d'apporter le soutient dont ce dernier manquait et dont le reste des Weasley avaient jouis. Car Ginny avait eu Harry, Ron avait eu Hermione, Molly avait eu Arthur, Bill avait eu Fleur et Charlie ses dragons. Eux n'avaient eu personne, et pendant plus d'une année, s'était cru capable de l'être pour George.

Mais quand, au bout de cette même année, Charlie revint, avait su qu'il tiendrait ce rôle d'une meilleure manière que lui. S'était admirablement débrouillé pour atténuer à certains moments la douleur de son frère, mais n'avait apporté son aide qu'au travers de discours longs et rationnels, quand seul le rire pouvait décemment lui redonner le moral, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une part importante de son indenté. N'y était pas parvenu, et comprit que si Charlie prétendait à ce rôle, sa présence devait s'effacer pour un temps variable.

De nouveau, était donc parti.

Partait.

…

**O(+PWOW+)O**

…

Ne respirait plus. Là, caché derrière l'énorme poutre d'un café dans lequel il avait déjeuné, sentait les mouvements de sa poitrine se stopper, sentait son cœur se mettre néanmoins à battre, à battre si fort qu'il eut peur un instant que cela puisse s'entendre partout dans le monde et de ce fait plus particulièrement dans les oreilles de la personne qui le poussait à se cacher. Etait foutu, maintenant, dans la merde jusqu'au cou et incapable de s'en extirper car incapable de sortir de ce lieux sans qu'elle ne le remarque, sans qu'elle ne vienne ajouter une couche supplémentaire de merde en lui parlant.

Oliver Wood, son ancien camarade de classe et probablement le seul ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu, s'était assis derrière une table située au fond de la pièce, recherchant inévitablement un semblant de discrétion. Cela faisait une éternité que leur chemin ne s'étaient pas croisés, et pourtant, eut l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Non pas que ses pensées s'étaient vus hantées par la figure du gardien durant toutes ces années, mais parce que ledit gardien n'avait pas changé d'un pouce… Les mêmes cheveux châtains, la même carrure imposante utile à sa profession, le même aspect lunaire qui laissait sous-entendre que le monde du Quidditch l'attirait hors du présent. Le même.

Ne s'était pas caché de lui, s'était caché d'un visage familier qui risquait de le reconnaitre malgré les années. Voilà deux mois qu'il fuyait, qu'il voyageait et qu'il découvrait de nouveaux paysage sans que rien ne le ramène vers son point de départ, sans que rien ne vienne enrayer les rouages de sa nouvelle aventure forcée. N'était pas préparé à rentrer, tout comme il supposait son frère encore inapte à lui accorder cette chance, et Oliver demeurait un risque, premièrement de par son amitié avec Charlie, et deuxièmement de par la leur, quoique peu actuelle.

N'imaginait certes pas le gardien transmettre la moindre information le concernant s'il en faisait l'expresse demande, néanmoins, n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer comment ce dernier fixait la porte des toilettes et pour comprendre qu'il était l'objet d'une recherche. Oliver l'avait sans doute aperçu entrer, et, ne le voyant pas assis à une table, l'avait cru parti soulager sa vessie. Le voyait attendre tranquillement que son visage apparaisse à travers une ouverture lente de porte et distinguait sur son visage un espoir, puis de l'impatience tandis que les minutes défilaient et qu'il devait surement penser que ce n'était pas sa vessie qu'il soulageait.

Parmi un grand nombre de choses, détestait par-dessus tout attendre autrui et plonger celui-ci dans l'attente. Toutefois, n'était à cet instant précis ni préparé à exhausser la demande de son ami, ni capable de le faire. Etait parti pour le bien de son frère et avait de ce fait tiré un trait sur le reste de sa famille alors ne se sentait pas le cœur d'entendre que cette dernière le réclamait. Ne se sentait pas le cœur de devenir fragile, vulnérable et d'amorcer un retour qu'il ignorait propice ou non vu qu'il n'avait obtenu aucune nouvelle sur l'état de George. Et bien qu'il présumait Oliver apte à lui en fournir, supposait aussi qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'une nette amélioration n'ait vu le jour.

Aussi n'attendit-il pas. Prenant soin de cacher ses cheveux, maudits attributs génétiques qui le rendait repérables à des kilomètres, sauta sur l'occasion de voir une personne assez large pour le cacher passer à côté de lui et sortit, capuche sur la tête et col remonté au maximum. Sortis, accéléra le pas vers une rue qu'il trouva suffisamment large et suffisamment bondé pour qu'Oliver ne puisse le suivre s'il venait à sortir du café, impatient. Puis marcha, marcha pendant plus d'une demi-heure en ne s'accordant aucune pause pour reprendre son souffle malgré les plaintes hurlantes que vociféraient ses poumons, fuir étant devenu l'objectif unique auquel son esprit pouvait songer.

Les jambes subitement bien lourdes, finit par s'asseoir sur un banc public qui eut connu de meilleurs jours mais qui n'était heureusement pas recouvert de fientes. Vérifia ensuite l'absence de volatile risquant de lui accorder ce sort au dessus de sa tête, et s'autorisa à engager une réflexion qu'il devinait déjà longue dès lors que l'absence fut confirmée. Ne supportait déjà pas qu'on vienne interrompre ses pensées, alors quand cette interruption s'effectuait par des déjections contrastant fort mal avec sa couleur de cheveux, n'espérait plus pouvoir y retourner.

Commença de ce fait à réfléchir sur le premier point : pourquoi Oliver le cherchait-il ? Doutait que son absence ait rendu heureux qui que ce soit hormis son frère cadet, mais avait avec son précédent départ et la guerre perdu quasiment tout contact avec le gardien. Et voyait bien que l'attitude de ce dernier n'était pas celle d'une rencontre hasardeuse, ce qui expliquait le doute dans lequel il se trouvait. N'imaginait pas le gardien soudainement hanté par la nostalgie de leurs jeunes années au point d'engager une poursuite à l'autre bout du monde, tout comme il n'imaginait guère cette poursuite se rendre effrénée.

Oui, avait possédé avec Oliver un lien particulier, une amitié peu conventionnelle. Quand la plupart des liens amicaux s'établissent entre des personnes vis-à-vis de leurs ressemblances, des leurs conversations communes et de leurs activités, la leur n'avait jamais possédé pareilles convenances. Abhorrait le Quidditch, le simple fait de voler et la jalousie qui l'étreignait dès qu'il voyait d'autres personnes s'y exercer alors que lui n'y arrivait pas. Son ami vomissait la lecture, les études et tout sujet se rapprochant de la politique. Plus d'un n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'une amitié ait pu naitre de ces différences, et plus d'un se serait trompé.

C'était en effet dans le silence qu'ils avaient trouvé leur complicité, dans cet amour commun du calme et de l'harmonie, dans son exécution la plus strict. Se rappelait encore des heures passées ensembles, devant la cheminée de la salle commune rouge et or, lui dans un livre et l'autre dans un magazine, ou bien de celles vécues devant une partie d'échec. Chacun d'eux avait également su apporter à l'autre son savoir dans sa discipline, et ainsi, avait usé de sa logique pour parfaire les tactiques de Quidditch quand Oliver l'avait détendu par ses pitreries et plans machiavéliques à l'encontre de Flint lorsque le travail l'accablait trop.

Mais là, de par sa presque situation de fugitif, doutait que le silence viennent s'installer de nouveau dans l'atmosphère, ce qui l'amenait automatiquement à la deuxième question : comment le gardien l'avait-il retrouvé ? Ne pouvait prétendre au titre de maitre du camouflage, mais n'avait pas non plus négligé sur la prudence et la discrétion lors de son départ, si bien qu'il n'avait laissé d'indices à personne, ni même la possibilité d'en découvrir. S'était saisi de sa valise et avait transplané à un point, puis à un autre, et ensuite vers un dernier dont il avait lui-même découvert l'existence, ce qui incluait qu'il n'avait précédemment pu en parler au cours d'une conversation.

Soupira. Devinait déjà que son esprit se trouverait trop dérangé à l'idée de rester dans cette ville, car même si son ami ne l'avait pas vu, savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de trouver l'endroit où il créchait. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu se lever afin de rejoindre ce même lieu et y prendre toutes ses affaires avant de déguerpir, sentit plus qu'il ne remarqua une silhouette large prendre place à ses côtés, sur le banc.

Esquissa un sourire.

…

**O(+PWOW+)O**

…

« C'est Charlie qui m'envoie. »

S'étaient installés autour d'une table appartenant au café qu'ils avaient précédemment quittés, ce qui avait pour le moins perturbé le serveur, persuadé que la fatigue lui faisait confondre les visages passant.

« Il pense que je peux te convaincre de rentrer au Terrier. »

Charlie. Avait premièrement pensé que sa mère était à l'origine de l'investigation menée par le gardien, mais maintenant que le nom de son frère apparaissait, réalisa qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Parce que des quinze mille personnes qui composaient sa famille, son grand frère était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus. Parce que son frère était lui aussi parti pour réaliser son rêve, quitte à causer aux autres Weasley des inquiétudes et d'autres sentiments moins nobles.

« Tu en penses quoi, toi ? » avait-il rétorqué.

Après tout, accomplir un service n'inclut pas forcément qu'on s'accorde à la pensée de celui qui le formule. Il n'était pas impossible que la présence d'Oliver s'explique par la volonté de celui-ci à ne pas décevoir les intentions de son capitaine. Il n'était pas impossible que celui-ci oublie sa mission première face aux arguments qu'il lui présenterait en cas d'insistance. Il n'était pas impossible qu'obéissant premièrement à son devoir, le gardien réalise ensuite que ce dont il avait besoin, ce n'était pas de lui prouver que son choix manquait de justesse, mais au contraire de le pousser à le réaliser lui-même.

Imaginait de toute manière plus son ami lui agripper le bras et transplaner sans lui demander son avis si son esprit s'accorder vraiment à celui de son frère, ce qui lui fut confirmé quelques secondes après.

« Moi, je pense que pour convaincre une personne de rentrer, il faut d'abord comprendre pourquoi il est parti, et aviser ensuite. »

Sourit. Reconnaissait là comme une pointe de logique sportive, comme une sorte de « pour réussir à attraper le souaffle avec un pivot, il faut toujours prendre compte de la vitesse de ce dernier et du vent qui influe sur elle. »

Reprit toutefois son air le plus sérieux avec célérité, car ce que demandait là son invité, c'était une confession sincère qu'on ne peut offrir qu'à un ami, et qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à fournir. Ne craignait pas qu'Oliver puisse y trouver des éléments qu'il pourrait démonter facilement, ni qu'il ne partage des informations sur George rendant son départ obsolète – avait de toute façon préparé un discours bien rationnel sur le chemin silencieux qu'ils avaient parcouru pour revenir au café, dans cette éventualité.

Ne trouvait simplement pas les mots. Et quand bien même ces derniers lui étaient parvenues, doutait d'avoir la moindre envie de les partager, principalement parce qu'il s'interrogeait toujours un peu lui-même sur cette raison. Sur le papier, elle se présentait comme le devoir de permettre à son frère cadet de retrouver un semblant de joie invisible en sa présence. Mais officieusement, depuis son départ, ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que son cœur n'avait enduré le poids de ces accusassions silencieuses, et qu'il avait préféré la fuite une fois de plus.

Détestait parler de choses dont il ne possédait pas une certitude absolue, alors il se tut.

Oliver s'occupa en conséquence de combler les trous, comprenant en partie le mutisme de son ami, en parlant de la reprise lente du Quidditch après la guerre, de la remise en place des différents tournois autour de ce sport, de sa difficulté à pouvoir maintenir son statut de titulaire vu l'énergie que possédaient les nouveaux arrivant, des préparatifs monstrueux organisés par chaque joueurs en vue de la prochaine coupe du monde, de son espoir d'appartenir à la sélection nationale pour cette année… Le tout jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ait raison d'eux, et quoique cela ne l'enchanta pas de n'entendre que du Quidditch, fut forcé de reconnaitre que cela lui avait manqué.

« Je ne te laisserai pas filer, Percy, » ajouta ensuite le gardien alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la foule arpentant le trottoir d'en face, après avoir déposé un billet sur la table.

Sentit alors son cœur manquer un battement.

…

**O(+PWOW+)O**

…

Grogna. Ouvrit lentement les yeux, tourna sa tête à la même vitesse en direction de la table de nuit, observa le réveil et grogna avec plus de souffle. Se mit sur ses coudes, s'essuya le visage, se frotta les yeux, tendit la main pour saisir les lunettes disposées à quelques centimètres du réveil, les plaça sur son nez, alluma la lumière, ferma les yeux suite à cette action, enfila un caleçon, soupira, enfila un t-shirt, soupira, retînt le juron légitime suivant la rencontre entre son pied et celui du lit, marcha vers la porte d'entrée qui souffrait des coups d'une personne désormais morte à son esprit, s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds, regarda à travers le judas et soupira de nouveau.

« Oliver, est-ce qu'il t'arrive de regarder l'heure avant de frapper chez des gens ! » hurla-t-il presque en ouvrant la porte.

Ne reçut pour réponse qu'un vague geste de main traduisant de maladroites excuses et l'entrée un peu brusque du gardien chez lui.

« Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi ! »

Ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il se passa ensuite, l'esprit encore trop embrumé par la proximité de son réveil. Vit juste son ami sortir sa baguette, l'agiter en prononçant une formule qu'il n'entendit qu'à moitié et ses affaires s'animer, se plier d'elles-mêmes et se ranger au millimètre près dans l'unique valise qu'il possédait. Vit juste le balais, la pelle, la serpillère et autres outils utiles au nettoyage sortir du placard où ils étaient rangés et s'activer à chasser tout ce que son habitat contenait de tâches, poussières et saletés. Vit juste que sa baguette était désormais rangée dans sa valise et qu'il ne pouvait en conséquence plus stopper l'inexplicable manœuvre qui s'effectuait sous son nez.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

N'avait pas prévu que sa voix atteindrait pareilles tonalités, ni qu'il tenterait dans un bond d'arracher sa baguette à Oliver. Mais ce qu'il avait encore moins prévu, ce à quoi il aurait jamais laissé son imagination s'accorder, c'était à voir le gardien se retourner brusquement vers lui, se dégageant ainsi de sa poigne, et à lui placer ladite baguette sous la gorge, en exerçant contre cette dernière une pression suffisante pour le faire reculer de plusieurs pas vers le mur.

« Tu te tais et tu attends, compris ? »

Et le ton ne laissait pas de place à la moindre réponse.

Ainsi, resta, yeux écarquillés sous ses lunettes, à contempler ses armoires se vider – non sans une certaine rougeur aux joues lorsque ses sous vêtements passèrent bien en face de son ami – et son logement se ranger. Et quand, enfin, le tout s'acheva par le bruit, d'ordinaire si discret mais dans ce cas si libérateur et donc si fort, de sa valise se fermant, accompagné par celui de la porte du placard ou se rangeait ce qui en avait été sorti, fut persuadé que le gardien l'avait dupé pour qu'il ne précipite pas son départ, et que les sentiers menant au Terrier ne tarderait pas à lui apparaître.

« On y va, maintenant. »

Découvrit combien son ami pouvait être terrifiant quand il le voulait.

Transplanèrent.

…

**O(+PWOW+)O**

…

« C'est une idée stupide… »

« Perce… »

« C'est une idée _complètement_ stupide !»

N'ignorait pas que la persévérance appartenait aux nombreuses qualités de son ami, et qu'en conséquence, le nombre de répétition auxquelles il pourrait se livrer n'aurait pas d'utilité particulière. Le savait, mais n'arrivait néanmoins pas à restreindre les mouvements effectués par ses lèvres. Sa colère n'étant pas encore redescendu, et n'aimant guère l'éprouver, supposait que son esprit n'avait trouvé d'autres alternatives que de l'extérioriser.

« Percy, on est à _Hawaï _par Merlin ! Tu ne pourrais pas te taire trois secondes et apprécier le soleil ? »

Oui, Hawaï. Au moment de transplaner, s'était tellement attendu à retrouver le Terrier qu'il avait fermé ses yeux avec pour intention de ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Mais quand la sensation d'un sol sous ses pieds était réapparue et qu'une soudaine chaleur lui avait parcouru le corps, n'avait pu restreindre sa curiosité et avait ainsi découvert, devant lui, un cliché parfait de carte postale contenant une plage s'étendant à perte de vue, divers végétaux typiques des tropiques et une eau claire, presque translucide.

S'interrogeant légitimement sur le pourquoi de leur présence devant un tel panorama, avait ensuite appris que son ami, de par sa notoriété certaine et les revenus financiers que cela apportait, avait sans peine réussi à réserver deux chambres dans un hôtel quatre étoiles moldus afin de leur offrir des vacances dont ils avaient tous deux besoin. Le gardien parce que sa carrière n'était pas de tout repos, et lui parce que sa fuite détenait les mêmes propriétés. Loin d'une civilisation trop abondante puisque la date ne correspondait à aucune période de vacances, et loin d'un rythme de vie stressant.

Se retrouvait donc là, en maillot de bain et immonde chemise hawaïenne ouverte, avachis sur un transat, lunette de soleil sur le nez, à se demander pour quelle raison il n'avait pas encore transplané alors que son ami, dans une position plus suggestive du confort que la sienne, avait enfin endormis sa constante vigilance.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Oliver, la couleur de mes cheveux inclut que le soleil n'est pas un de mes plus fidèles alliés. »

Reçut pour sa remarque un tube de crème solaire indice cinquante en pleine tête.

Soupira. Oh, ne doutait pas qu'un peu de confort et de repos pouvaient lui faire le plus grand bien – n'avait il fallait dire pas pris un temps où ne se consacrer qu'à lui depuis deux ans -, mais n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit qu'en laissant ces derniers survenir, laisserait à Oliver l'occasion de pénétrer son cocon, d'en extirper les informations nécessaires pour finalement les retourner contre lui et en tirer un retour immédiat au Terrier. Hawaï n'était-elle pas après tout une île paradisiaque où, comme bien des pays et villes possédant le même statut, tout était possible ?

N'imaginait certes pas son ancien camarade faire preuve d'une telle sournoiserie, ou encore préméditer avec une étonnante clairvoyance chaque instant du voyage pour qu'il réagisse selon son bon vouloir, mais ne pouvait à l'inverse se permettre de le sous-estimer. Avait après tout été le mieux placer, puisque partageant son dortoir pendant sept ans, afin de constater que le venue d'une idée dans la tête du châtain incluait forcément la mise en place par ce dernier de tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour l'accomplir, quitte à parfois s'entrainer vers de dangereux chemins…

Ignorait quoi penser, et le soleil n'aidant pas de par sa lourdeur, finit par lâcher l'affaire. Le gardien ne semblait de toute façon pas dans un état propice à l'extirpation d'aveu, et lui, préjugeait-il, ne devait probablement pas renvoyer une meilleure image non plus. Clamant une dernière fois la stupidité de leur présence sur cette plage, ouvrit toutefois le tube et étala la crème le long de son torse, de son visage, de ses bras et de ses jambes. Retourna ensuite le tube à son propriétaire et se cala plus confortablement sur le transat en fermant les yeux, soudain bien fatigué.

« Retourne-toi. »

« Hein ? » répondit-il, craignant d'avoir mal entendu.

Soulevant ses lunettes, s'aperçut en ouvrant les yeux qu'Oliver s'était levé et approché de lui.

« Retourne-toi, » répéta-t-il d'un ton calme. « Vu la tête que tu tires, tu ne vas pas tarder à t'endormir, alors retourne-toi que je te passe de la crème solaire sur le dos. On bouge quand on dort, et je pense que tu n'apprécierais pas d'avoir le dos aussi rouge qu'hypersensible pendant le reste du séjour. »

Déglutit. N'était déjà pas habitué à ce qu'on le voit avec si peu de vêtement sur le corps, alors que quelqu'un le touche avec des mains grasses et froides en traçant le contour de ses formes…

« Arrête de faire ta sainte, Weasley ! » s'exclama-t-il après un ricanement moqueur. « Je ne vais pas te tripoter ! »

L'idée le fit rougir, et il comprit vite qu'Oliver l'avait volontairement suggérée afin de le pousser à cacher ces mêmes rougeurs en se retournant – non sans oublier d'affubler son ami d'un geste peu amical incluant un majeur qui s'élève et les autres doigts qui s'abaissent.

Entendit ensuite le son caractérisant l'ouverture du tube, et tressaillit lorsque les grandes mains enduites de sa substance de son ami atteignirent ses omoplates, en épousant les formes, puis s'étalant sur toute la surface de son dos avec une douceur qui décupla l'intensité de ses rougeurs.

Et, contre toute attente, sans que cela ne soit causé par la gêne ou la fraicheur du contact, sentit son cœur rater quelques battements, de nouveau.

…

**O(+PWOW+)O**

…

« J'ai peur. »

« N'ais pas peur. »

« Tu te rends bien compte que ton conseil n'affectera en rien cette peur ? »

« Oui, mais je le dis quand même. »

Epargna le gardien d'un « c'est une idée stupide » supplémentaire et se concentra plus à calmer l'affolement subi par son cœur.

N'avait pas le vertige d'ordinaire, cependant l'éventualité d'être suspendu à il ne savait trop combien de mètres du sol, sans magie, et seulement à l'aide d'un triangle en toile immense auquel se rattachait une barre ne le rassurait pas trop. Et cela ne s'appliquait pas qu'au deltaplane, mais à tous les objets moldus dont il ne comprenait pas l'utilité et le fonctionnement.

« On ne pourrait pas prendre nos baguettes, au moins ? Ca me rassurerait… »

Ignorait si la patience du gardien avait atteint sa limite, ou s'il avait de nouveau comprit quel était le fond de sa pensée - à savoir retourner en transplanant à l'hôtel et ne jamais revenir – mais, suite à ca remarque, se vit entrainé de force à courir en direction du vide. Son ami avait hélas plus de force dans les jambes, et étant accroché au deltaplane, n'osa pas stopper sa course de peur de ne pas donner à l'objet un élan suffisant et nécessaire pour décoller.

Décolla, donc. Sentit son cœur s'arracher de sa poitrine. Ferma les yeux, aussi bien par peur de ne plus pouvoir récupérer son cœur que par celle de ne plus être capable de les utiliser vu la force du vent. N'entendit rien des cris joviaux d'Oliver. Ressentit un étrange plaisir à voir son cœur aussi maltraité. Ouvrit finalement les yeux, supposant son plaisir décuplé par la beauté des paysages défilant plus bas. Eut raison. Observa avec fascination les volcans qui l'entouraient. Rigola devant la facilité avec laquelle ses craintes s'étaient envolées. Rigola encore plus, mais de manière nerveuse, quand il les revit à la suite d'un virage un peu brusque.

Et rougit. Encore. Et sentit son cœur s'apaiser, rater un battement, s'affoler. Encore.

Parce que le gardien avait posé sa main sur la sienne, afin de rétablir l'aéronef et de le rassurer, le tout accompagné d'un sourire magnifique.

…

**O(+PWOW+)O**

…

Passèrent une semaine entière ainsi.

Firent du ski nautique, s'essayèrent au surf, faillirent se briser quelque chose contre les vagues, goûtèrent les spécialités de l'île, eurent la diarrhée et autres maladies provoqués par la nourriture, sortirent en boite de nuit, détestèrent, prirent le bateau pour visiter les différentes îles de l'archipel, se fatiguèrent, découvrirent la beauté des paysages autrement que par voie aérienne, se firent des cloques et des crampes aux pieds, attrapèrent des coups de soleil, tentèrent d'accorder un ukulélé qu'ils avaient acheté sans grand succès, conclurent qu'ils n'avaient aucun talent pour la musique, et se reposèrent de nouveau.

Mais ne parlèrent pas de ce qui les avait amené ici, durant cette semaine. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait pour l'instant le courage. Le premier parce qu'il le redoutait, le second parce qu'il redoutait que son camarade le redoute et ne se braque en conséquence.

Continuèrent donc à s'amuser, ou plutôt à le feindre puisque la confrontation seule hantait leurs pensées. Qu'importait les cuites qu'ils prenaient au bar et qu'importait la chaleur qui les détendait, n'arrivaient pas à échanger autre choses que des décisions vis-à-vis des activités auxquelles ils allaient se livrer une fois le déjeuner et la digestion l'accompagnant achevés. Rien d'autre que des discussions banales, des sourires à la fois hypocrites et sincères, des familiarités qui se voulaient amicales mais qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer ce statut et ramener la conversation inévitable au maintient de celui-ci.

Une autre semaine défila alors.

…

**TBC**

…

_Je ne peux hélas pas vous donner de date précise quant à la parution de la deuxième et dernière partie, mais peux en revanche vous promettre de faire au plus vite. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire !_

**(1)** J'ai toujours possédé cette vision de Percy, et fut plus qu'heureux de constater que je n'étais pas le seul. Je vous conseille donc d'aller lire la fic _Ou tout simplement d'y revenir _d'Owlie Wood, dans le recueil _Perfect, Perfect_. Elle y décrit parfaitement la dispute à laquelle je fais référence et que j'ai toujours imaginé se dérouler ainsi.


	2. A l'harmonie

**Disclaimer **: Seule la présente histoire m'appartient. Les personnages servant à sa construction sont quant à eux la propriété de madame Rowling.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur **: Il ne fut pas facile de finir cette histoire, principalement parce que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à mes fics, dernièrement, et parce que, quand bien même l'avais-je, je n'arrivais à me consacrer sur cette dernière partie. Mais bon, le plaisir était tout de même présent quand ladite inspiration est réapparue, aussi j'espère que vous la ressentirez un peu en lisant la conclusion de ce TS.

Je tiens juste à répondre à la review de **nini** : L'intérêt premier qu'il y a à mon sens dans l'utilisation de ce style est le plaisir que j'éprouve à l'appliquer, et qui, à mon avis, permet à la fic d'être ce qu'elle est. Je ne considère pas que le style se doive d'avoir obligatoirement une signification particulière quant aux faits qu'il relate. J'aime écrire ainsi, je le fais. C'est tout.

Je précise également que ce chapitre n'a fait l'objet d'aucune correction, l'état d'excitation dans lequel je me trouvais au moment de le finir m'ayant poussé à le publier directement. Je m'en occupe au plus vite.

…

**HARMONIUM**

…

**Deuxième partie : A l'harmonie**

…

Y étaient. Deux semaines que le silence prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et que son poids devenait en conséquence plus insupportable. Deux semaines que chacun d'eux voulait se perdre dans les activités qu'ils pratiquaient et ne jamais se souvenir de ce qui les avait initialement amenés ici. Deux semaines que le soleil avait fait dorer leur peau tout en les rendant plus flemmards qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement. Deux semaines que rien ne leur importait tant qu'oublier le devoir qui leur incombait, l'un concernant sa famille, et l'autre concernant son ami. Deux semaines que tout sujet de conversation qui pouvait à terme mener à ces mêmes devoirs n'était pas exprimé.

Mais lui, Oliver Wood, avait décidé qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Et ce n'était pas tant le fait que tout ce séjour était directement prélevé sur son compte en banque, ni qu'il s'inquiétait des dommages que causerait son absence dans l'équipe, mais plutôt la résonance que possédait la voix de son ex-capitaine dans ses oreilles, celle de sa propre voix lorsqu'il avait répondu positivement à sa requête. N'avait aucune envie de trahir entièrement à la promesse qu'il avait formulée, car bien qu'il lui était impossible de garantir complètement le retour de son ami, d'autant qu'il n'y avait pas plus têtu que ce dernier, pourrait au moins se satisfaire d'avoir essayé.

Ainsi, un matin, après un long jogging sur la plage où la chaleur n'était heureusement pas encore trop élevée, était rentré à l'hôtel, s'était douché et s'était installé sur la terrasse de leur bungalow, ayant amené du réfectoire de quoi prendre un petit déjeuner, sachant du roux qu'il appréciait observer la mer avec son café matinal. S'était préparé mentalement à essuyer la répartie aussi naturelle que bien ficelée de son ami, à devoir rester de marbre face aux pics discrets qu'il pourrait lui envoyer, et à éventuellement le stupefixer pour engendrer lui-même le retour sans accroc.

Courir l'avait aidé à mieux réfléchir, à faire disparaître de son esprit toute pensée étrangère à ce sujet, et lui avait fourni une assurance qu'il réservait d'ordinaire pour les matchs importants ou pour fournir des directives de même valeur. Etait à présent sûr que, malgré tout ce que pourrait répondre son ami, rien ne viendrait ternir sa persévérance, faire tanguer sa détermination ni instaurer le doute dans son esprit. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre patiemment que le roux daigne se lever.

…

**O(+PWOW+)O**

…

Ouvrit lentement les yeux, sentit la légère brise du matin et s'étira. Regarda le réveil situé sur la table de nuit à sa droite, décida qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'il se lève, tentas de se rendormir en fermant les yeux et s'aperçut au bout de dix minutes qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Poussa un long soupir, sortit du lit, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, observa minutieusement celui-ci dans le miroir, décida qu'il laisserait plus souvent une barbe de trois jours orner son menton puisqu'elle lui offrait un peu de charme, sentit son ventre réclamer de la matière à digérer, retourna dans la chambre, enfila les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva et sortit afin de satisfaire la demande de son estomac.

Néanmoins, avant qu'il ne puisse franchir la terrasse menant vers la plage, qu'il lui suffisait de remonter pour arriver vers le réfectoire de l'hôtel, remarqua que son ami occupait cette dernière et lui barrait quelque peu la route en ayant installé le transat sur lequel il était se reposait en plein milieu du chemin. Chose qui, même en écartant son habituelle paranoïa, non pas l'alarma, mais suffit à lui faire craindre d'avance quelque chose de plus ou moins désagréable. Cette disposition était tout à fait typique des méthodes qu'employait Oliver dès lors qu'il souhaitait obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Et ce sentiment, vaguement chassé par la possibilité d'une disposition uniquement dû à la meilleure capture des rayons du soleil, se confirma dès lors qu'il remarqua que les tables basses accueillaient des plateaux repas subtilisés à la cafétéria, ce qui venait renforcer le stratagème du gardien. N'avait désormais plus d'excuse pour s'esquiver, ou du moins plus rien que son ami n'ait déjà entendu et qu'il n'était en conséquence pas capable de réfuter. N'avait plus qu'à s'asseoir, qu'à regarder la mer étrangement agitée en face de lui et tenter d'y trouver de quoi se concentrer, de quoi s'évader d'une prochaine conversation qu'il savait déjà horrible.

« Bonjour, Perce », fit Oliver sans même se retourner.

Baissa les yeux, poussa de nouveau un soupir d'une extrême longueur, se demanda un instant s'il ne lui fallait pas mieux se retourner, rentrer dans sa chambre et sceller l'entrée par un sort, ou tout simplement transplaner à des milliers de kilomètres, mais se rappela qu'il retarderait simplement l'inévitable, d'autant qu'Oliver s'était montré être un fantastique pisteur. S'avança donc, s'allongea sur le deuxième transat sans accorder le moindre regard à son interlocuteur, sachant que ce dernier possédé comme utile moyen de persuasion un regard d'une rare intensité.

« Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler », fit-il.

A défaut de voir cette phrase fonctionner, s'évitait au moins les approches et les rejets d'un mortel ennui que son humeur matinale n'était pas à même d'apprécier. Devina bien qu'il était en position de faiblesse, tout comme le léger sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres du joueur professionnel, mais cela lui permettait au moins d'obtenir quelques seconde avant que ce dernier, apeuré par sa fuite face à un manque évident de tact, n'amorce une attaque à laquelle il n'était pas sur de pouvoir parer.

« Moi non plus, si ça peut te rassurer. »

« Alors pourquoi t'apprêtes-tu à le faire ? »

« Parce qu'il le faut. »

Ne put s'empêcher suite à cette réponse de le regarder et d'ainsi voir que ses paroles n'étaient pas mensongères et qu'en effet, son visage ne transmettait pas une once d'amusement. N'arrivait à lire que les expressions de la détermination, mêlée à une autre flamme dont il ignorait l'origine mais dont il pouvait mesurer l'ardeur, la chaleur. Et comme tout ce qu'il était incapable d'identifier ou de connaitre parfaitement, fut effrayé de la voir prendre une proportion à laquelle il n'opposerait rien de bien résistant.

« Parce que tu es mon ami, Perce, et que je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. »

Dut reconnaitre que c'était un argument auquel il ne pouvait répondre, d'autant que c'était un des siens. Autrefois, aurait sans doute trouvé cette phrase ridicule et n'aurait pas tardé à réunir des réponses capable de la détruire. Cependant, devait à présent faire face à sa propre empathie et aux conséquences de cette dernière, de par le fait que la confrontation au malheur de George le forçait maintenant à subir celui de Oliver devant le siens. Oui, saisissait parfaitement le sentiment du gardien, et en fut d'autant plus attristé car d'autant plus inapte à le contourner.

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre… »

Et il le pensait véritablement, car quoiqu'il partageait avec son ami un désir d'améliorer le moral d'un autre, lui le faisait envers un membre de sa famille, non par rapport à une quelconque amitié. Bien sûr, ne considérait pas sa relation avec Oliver comme « quelconque » et admettait que certaines amitiés, de par la profonde complicité des membres par lesquels elle se définissait, entrainait une considération de ces mêmes membre comme frère où sœur – Ron et Harry en étaient de bons exemples. Mais au fond, ceux-ci n'étaient jamais véritablement membre de la famille, et dans l'éventualité d'un grand incendie, leur peau passeraient toujours après celle de ceux qui y appartenaient. Alors non, Oliver ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« Pourquoi, Percy ? Parce que je n'ai perdu personne ? Parce que je suis incapable d'estimer la douleur que cela entraine ? Parce que Fred n'était qu'un _ami _? »

« Ca n'a pas de rapport avec Fred. »

Cela n'a de rapport qu'avec celui qu'il a le plus blessé par sa mort, pensa-t-il. La mort de Fred avait évidemment une part d'importance, aussi bien dans sa fuite que sa peine. Néanmoins, et aussi triste que cela demeurait, ne possédait aucun moyen d'arranger ce fait, quand il restait encore à George un souffle de vie, de quoi respirer à grand poumon si on lui offrait de l'oxygène en quantité. Préférait concentrer ses efforts sur ce qu'il lui restait, plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur ce qu'il n'avait plus.

« Je sais, Perce, je sais. Mais je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'espérais que ce le soit. C'est plus simple de consoler quelqu'un d'une mort que de le consoler d'une vie fragmentée. »

Sourit. Ne pouvait être plus d'accord avec lui qu'en ce moment.

« Voilà comment nous allons procéder : je vais énoncer des hypothèses et tu tentes, dans la mesure de tes moyens, de les confirmer par un signe quelconque. »

Voulait se lever et partir, stupefixer Oliver et le jeter dans la mer, hocher la tête à l'hypothèse la plus éloigné des faits réels et en finit avec cette histoire, mourir et rejoindre Fred.

« Je pense que tu es partis parce que tu ne supportais plus de voir George s'enfoncer dans sa tristesse sans être capable de l'en sortir, ne serait-ce qu'une peu. »

Sourit de nouveau et pris une gorgée de café. Si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple.

« Tu es partis parce que tu t'es aperçu qu'il te tenait pour responsable de la mort de Fred, et que supporter ses accusations implicites t'était devenu invivable. »

Déglutit légèrement. Oliver se rapprochait un peu trop de l'exacte réponse.

Puis, soudainement, entendit celui-ci rire aux éclats. Se tourna en conséquence dans sa direction et se confronta au regard qu'il avait précédemment redouté de croiser. Et enfin, comprit que son ancien camarade de dortoir se moquait de lui depuis le début, et pas uniquement depuis le début de la conversation, mais depuis le début de ce séjour. Depuis le début de ce séjour, il connaissait parfaitement la raison de son départ.

« _Perce_, je t'en prie, ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis. »

Ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement surpris. Certes, son ami n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une stupidité similaire à certains Serpentard, ce qui s'était démontré dans l'efficacité de ses tactiques et dans la véracité de ses prévisions de jeu, mais il n'avait pas à l'inverse brillait par un sens pointu de l'analyse dans tout autre domaine, ce qui s'était régulièrement vu dans ses bulletins de note. Mais ensuite, se rappela qu'une guerre, que d'autres années et d'autres évènements séparaient leur dernière entrevue, et que, durant celles-ci, le gardien avait eu le temps de bien murir.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Et comme je te l'ai dit, moi non plus. Je n'ai jamais su faire preuve du bon esprit pour réconforter mes camarades, et je doute beaucoup de l'avoir acquis depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vues. Mais, comme je l'ai encore dit, il faut que quelqu'un te retire cette idée stupide de la tête. »

Remarqua bien que la phrase clôturant la tirade de son ami n'avait pas la même conviction que ses précédentes paroles. Croyant comprendre pourquoi, saisit sa chance et se lança, priant pour que la soudaine lucidité de son ex camarade de dortoir lui ferait suivre son opinion.

« Tu penses donc que ma démarche est stupide ? Tu penses donc que j'ai tort d'agir de la sorte, d'offrir une chance à George de se rétablir plus rapidement et, surtout, plus sainement ? »

« Pas du tout, et j'avouerai que, dans ta situation, j'aurai probablement agi de la même manière. »

S'énerva. Ses veines doublèrent de volume et il dut se retenir de ne pas frapper les accoudoirs du transat de son poing. Retenue qu'il appliqua également envers le visage d'Oliver, si monstrueusement sérieux et si monstrueusement magnétique à la peau de sa main droite.

« Alors pour quelle raison, par Merlin, viens-tu me faire chier avec ton acharnement à me ramener au Terrier ? Comment peux-tu parler de devoir si tu comprends mon geste et que tu l'autorises ? »

Le silence tomba. Voulut hurler, lui ordonner de fournir une réponse. Et ce n'était pas tant pour entendre un argument futile qu'il pourrait détruire afin d'être enfin débarrassé d'une insistance pesante, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de douter. Parce qu'Oliver, quoique son intention fût louable, à force de lui répéter que quelque chose clochait chez lui, commençait véritablement à lui faire envisager cette possibilité, et par là à instaurer une hésitation qui croissait à mesure que la conversation s'éternisait. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu le gardien persévérait sans être sûr de son action, et qu'un élément, peut-être le trahissait et alimentait la persévérance en question.

N'avait pas ce droit. N'avait pas le droit de faire cela à George après tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré. N'avait pas le droit de laisser son égoïsme l'emporter sur sa famille. Avait commis cette erreur une fois et avait constaté les dégâts irréparable que cela avait entrainé. Ne voulait plus endurer une telle chose, même si cela incluait qu'il devait s'exclure et subir les peines de la solitude pendant un temps, même si ce qu'il recherchait à esquiver ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'il avait fait auparavant.

« Parce que je suis égoïste, Perce. Egoïste et stupide chose que Charlie savait très bien et dont il a allègrement profité. »

Pensa premièrement que par « égoïste » le gardien sous-entendait que sa fierté atteignait une telle mesure qu'il lui était impossible de la laissait être bafoué, et que son frère en avait profité en la mettant en doute, en le défiant de le ramener, lui, personne la plus têtu de la famille Weasley. Mais comprit, ou plutôt perçu sur le visage dudit dupé, que c'était vite analysé.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé, durant ces trois semaines, pourquoi c'était moi, et non pas quelqu'un d'autre que ton frère avait envoyé te botter le cul ? »

« Eh bien… Parce que tu as pendant sept ans partagé mon dortoir et qu'il est bien connu qu'un tel statut favorise les confessions intimes et donc des connaissances de ma personne dont, de par l'absence de tels liens avec lui, il n'aurait aucune idée. »

« C'est en effet ce que l'on pourrait penser. Néanmoins, ton frère n'est pas stupide et a bien remarqué que ton départ était causé soit par la mort de Fred, soit par l'état de George. Or, quand bien même les connaissances dont tu parles m'étaient acquises, elles se seraient bien appauvries par la guerre et les années qui nous on séparés, les rendant totalement obsolètes. Et dans ce cas, il aurait été plus judicieux d'envoyer Bill, Ron ou Ginny, quelqu'un qui, partageant avec toi la douleur de perdre un frère et d'en voir un autre suivre le même chemin, n'est-ce pas ?»

Acquiesça, en même temps que son esprit s'embrouillait. Voyait bien que le gardien attendait sa déduction imminente, sa réponse à ce mystère que lui-même n'était sans doute prêt à lui transmettre, ou alors qu'il préférait entendre d'une autre bouche que la sienne.

« Je vais te laisser réfléchir à cela, Perce. » dit Oliver en se levant. « Je pense qu'il est préférable pour moi de ne pas être à côté de toi quand tu comprendras ce que je veux dire. »

Puis il rentra dans le bungalow et ensuite dans sa chambre, laissant un Percy face à une mer aussi agitée que ses pensées.

…

**O(+PWOW+)O**

…

Ne respirait plus, de nouveau, et commençait à penser qu'un aérosol devait rejoindre sa baguette dans la catégorie des objets toujours présents dans sa poche. Avait toqué à la porte, savait que celui se tenant derrière avait entendu sa demande et savait donc qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière, se retourner afin de rejoindre sa propre chambre, enterrer l'idée stupide qui lui traversait l'esprit. Mais il était trop tard, car déjà retentissait à travers le bois le bruit de pas s'avançant dans sa direction, déjà retentissait le mutisme dont il allait être pris une fois la porte ouverte, et qui lui empêcherait de formuler une excuse pour s'esquiver.

Toute l'après midi, quoique dérangé par le sommeil et le confort fourni par l'impact chaleureux du soleil sur sa peau ainsi que par sa position avachi sur le transat, avait suivi le conseil de son ami : réfléchir. Comprenant qu'en élucidant le mystère de sa venue, pourrait peut-être éviter un retour qui lui provoquait tant de craintes, s'était mis à décomposer toutes les phrases prononcées par le gardien, à se souvenir de tout leur parcours scolaire afin d'y trouver un indice quelconque, et, fatalement, car il n'était ni stupide ni aveugle, avait fini par comprendre ce qu'Oliver entendait véritablement par « égoïste ».

Avait finalement compris que la raison pour laquelle Charlie avait choisi son ancien coéquipier dans cette mission venait de ce _quelque chose _en plus qui les avait toujours uni, Oliver et lui, et qu'il avait sans doute remarqué. Ce quelque chose qui expliquait qu'une relation amicale puisse s'établir entre eux quand il n'existait pourtant pas des personnes plus opposées, ce quelque chose qui surpassait même l'amitié, ce quelque chose qui, malgré le nombre d'année, n'avait pas disparu et qui leur permettait de se retrouver comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ce quelque chose : l'espoir.

Avait finalement compris que c'était une espérance bien veille qui avait amené Oliver à accepter. Cet espoir qu'enfin s'expriment les mutismes d'autrefois, qu'enfin l'un ou l'autre se décide à prendre le risque et à faire taire les voix intérieures qui lui déconseilleraient un tel geste. Avait non sans peine compris que par « égoïste », Oliver lui faisait comprendre que son retour se traduirait comme la restauration de son esprit dérangé, autorisant ainsi la reprise des jeux auxquels il ne se serait permis de participer si son unique adversaire souffrait. C'aurait été obtenir une victoire trop simple et donc sans saveur.

S'était ensuite mis à réfléchir sur lui-même, sur la manière dont il avait subi les regards, les gestes et les paroles du gardien, sur l'aspect judicieux qu'il y avait à faire le premier pas, lui qui avait toujours été le plus peureux des deux, sur les conséquences que cela entrainerait. Analyste confirmé, s'était projeté, s'était souvenu mais ne s'était pas rassuré ni vus percé par une évidence soudaine au bout des heures qu'il consacra à ces tâches, de sorte que, bouillonnant, il s'était levé d'un coup et avait laissé ses pas le mener devant la porte du gardien.

Etait donc là, haletant, trouvant trente mille raison de rebrousser chemin, nerveux comme à la veille d'un examen important ou d'une réunion de même valeur, mais néanmoins étrangement décidé. Car pour une fois, avait accompli ce que sa logique et son esprit rationnel lui avait trop longtemps interdit : suivre son instinct. Se foutre des répercussions, se contenter de laisser son corps juger de l'absolue nécessité de l'action, s'ignorer complètement, ignorer complètement le monde qui pèse autour et se focaliser sur son propre désir. Uniquement. Pour une fois.

Etaient donc là, la porte finalement ouverte, l'un plus décidé encore par la vision d'un visage familier suivant ladite ouverture, et l'autre se félicitant de voir que les indices, que les messages laissés par-ci par-là étaient clairement passés. Se regardaient avec une ardeur brulante, avec une avidité telle qu'on les aurait pu croire interdit de ce plaisir depuis plus d'une trentaine d'années, ce qui était un peu le cas. A la différence qu'ils n'avaient pas été privé de ce plaisir, mais qu'ils avaient été privés de son partage avec l'autre, chose dont le souhait avait toujours hanté leurs plus secrètes pensées.

Parfaitement synchronisés, n'attendirent guère que l'autre face le premier pas, et s'avancèrent d'un même mouvement. Et quand le mutisme qui avait précédé ce passage à l'action supposait qu'ils l'accomplissent avec une passion précipitée, conséquence directe de la frustration accumulée, l'entreprirent à l'inverse avec une lenteur calculée. Doucement, leurs lèvres rentrèrent en contact, quelque peu chercheuses, timides et méfiantes, car un rejet de dernière minute, découlant d'un fantasme soudain devenu réel et effrayant, n'était pas impossible.

Mais rien ne survint. Demeurèrent dans cette position un long moment, jusqu'à ce que, poussés par l'avidité, l'un deux ne poussent ou n'entrainent l'autre à l'intérieur de la chambre, prenant soin de refermer la porte. Dans celle-ci, ne se jetèrent pas immédiatement sur le lit, préférant au confort de son matelas celui d'une poitrine contre laquelle s'appuyer. Dansaient, ou plutôt, serrés étroitement, se remémoraient toutes les booms de leur enfance et le plaisir qu'on y ressent à l'approche des slows. Nulle besoin de musique, le son de leurs lèvres s'entrechoquant, ajouté à celui de leur respiration rythmée et de leurs battements cardiaques frénétiques suffisant pour cadencer des pas aussi simple.

Voulaient parler, s'interroger mutuellement, de nouveau, sur l'aspect judicieux d'accomplir une telle entreprise, s'assurer du consentement inébranlable qui les habitait. Néanmoins, chaque fois qu'un s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa bouche, l'autre anticipait sa prise de parole et l'empêchait de dire une bise en monopolisant ses lèvres par l'application sur ces dernières des siennes. Puis reprenait la danse, l'étreinte et la pensée, peut-être trop rapide, qu'il valait mieux ça qu'un silence prolongé pour encore trente semaines.

Inévitablement, basculèrent sur le lit à quelques pas d'eux.

…

**O(+PWOW+)O**

…

Savait qu'à ce moment, si un de ses frères avaient la capacité de s'immiscer dans sa tête, recevrait une panoplie de remontrances pour les questions qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser, une panoplie de speechs pseudo-philosophiques qui viseraient à lui faire comprendre l'importance du moment présent. Savait qu'à ce moment, n'était supposé qu'entendre le bruit de succion qui s'exerçait sur son cou, n'était supposé qu'apprécier les caresses sur son torse, que les lentes sérénades dessinées par la langue d'Oliver. Savait qu'il devait simplement se détendre et s'extasier d'avoir la chance de partager le lit du gardien, mais n'arrivait pas à stopper l'afflue de questions vers son cerveau.

Etait un cérébral, un analyste pointilleux auquel rien ne pouvait se soumettre sans qu'il le tourne et le retourne dans tous les sens. Bien que son esprit subissait le même sort en ce moment, parvenait tout de même à se demander encore si une telle action n'était pas trop vite envisagée, pas trop vite entreprise et trop construite sur des bases vacillantes. S'ils ne devaient pas d'abord songer à se mettre ensemble avant d'envisager de bruler les étapes et peut-être d'y laisser leur amitié, s'ils ne devaient pas premièrement songer à considérer les années précédentes, quoique passées à envisager ce moment et à l'espérer, comme n'étant pas suffisante à l'exécution de ce fantasme.

Mais rapidement, ne put supporter davantage les pensées qui traversaient son esprit. Non pas que leur grand nombre provoquait une surcharge difficile, mais parce que son cou n'était plus le centre d'intérêt des attaques buccales d'Oliver, et que sa concentration devenait impossible dès lors que son boxer se voyait ainsi retirer avec lenteur. Etait incapable de penser à autre chose que la découverte de son corps, de ne pas ressentir les effets naturels de la pudeur et de ne pas flipper devant l'expression indéchiffrable qui apparaissait sur le visage de son assaillant, devant l'avidité claire qui lui déformait les traits et devant la constatation qu'il était définitivement perdu.

Ne pouvait plus retrouver son chemin, désormais. Pas alors que le gardien musclait sa langue sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir suite à la disparition de tout tissu gênant. Pas maintenant que des soupirs s'échappaient de sa bouche et que des bruits de succion assez suggestifs venaient s'y mêler. Pas maintenant que, sous les effets perfides du plaisir, avait fait glisser sa main dans les cheveux du brun affin d'encourager son geste et de l'approfondir. Pas maintenant que cette action avait effacé tout autre signe de réticence et qu'il venait de s'engouffrer définitivement dans le rapport.

Toutefois, lui qui avait toujours eu horreur de se perdre – aussi bien pour le temps qu'il gâchait ainsi que pour le sentiment d'être un idiot qui l'étreignait après – devait reconnaître que si se perdre avait chaque fois de pareilles conséquences, ne prendrait plus jamais la peine de lire une carte. Oui, se contenterait de laisser des personnes aussi talentueuses que le gardien le guider dans la mauvaise direction, épuiser son corps en le faisant marcher vers il ne savait trop où et ce pendant des jours et des nuits entières. S'il avait l'assurance de ressentir obligatoirement des sensations similaires, se prêterait à de telles joies plus souvent.

En venait à se demander si Oliver avait, au vu de son talent indéniable en la matière, pris des cours ou bien pratiqué cette activité buccale avec tant de récurrence qu'il en était devenu expert. Sa langue, l'entourait, le caressait, le parcourait, tandis que sa bouche et ses contours l'enserrait dans une étreinte aussi chaude qu'agréable. Ajoutant aux prouesses de ses lèvres des caresses subtilement placées, le brun parvenait à lui faire regretter de ne pas avoir plus tôt rompu, et le silence qui avait marqué ce séjour, et les réticences qui s'étaient toujours jointes à la pensée de ce rapport. Succombait tout simplement.

Ainsi, faillit crier au scandale lorsqu'il ne sentit plus le gardien entre ses jambes, mais comprit bien vite que la bouche de ce dernier avait trouvé une nouvelle destination qu'elle se ferait un plaisir d'explorer. La tête relevée donc pour observer ce qu'il se passait se rabattue avec la même vitesse, tombant sous les assauts livrés plus bas. La langue qu'il pensait exagérément louée par ses soins lui prouva qu'elle méritait amplement son titre d'experte. En plus de tracer d'interminables lignes, de se tordre selon les formes de la surface sur laquelle elle s'appuyait, elle s'avérait capable d'ouvrir, de desserrer et de détendre un muscle ordinairement si fermé – ou obstrué plus particulièrement chez lui par un balai, comme s'amuserait à lui rappeler un de ses frères.

Ledit muscle un minimum dilaté, se contracta involontairement lorsqu'un doigt vint lui tenir compagnie et pénétrer l'ouverture qu'il avait découverte. Avait oublié depuis le temps que cette préparation, quoique nécessaire, demeurait assez désagréable. Mais fort heureusement, le brun sut remédier à cela, remontant lentement de sa position vers son torse, n'oubliant pas d'user de ses différents talents oraux sur le passage. Réussit donc à se détendre sous les baisers qui parsemaient à présent son torse et accepta de la sorte avec plus de facilité le doigt qui vint se joindre au précédent.

Ne parvint guère à déterminer combien de temps les doigts en question mouvèrent en lui, absorbé par les frémissements de son corps et les caresses procurées par l'autre main du brun. Ne put malgré cela empêcher la panique de revenir lorsqu'Oliver les extirpa, remonta complètement, ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit un préservatif tout comme il ne put restreindre son outrage face à l'assurance du gardien, face à la certitude que ce dernier avait eu qu'il finirait par succomber à ses charmes – pourquoi aurait-il soigneusement rangé la protection à cet endroit, autrement ?

Mais l'heure n'était pas vraiment à la protestation, ladite protection déjà enfilée et ledit gardien déjà préparé à profiter des avantages qu'elle offrait. Perçut dans ses yeux une demande silencieuse, un geste de sa part qui lui indiquerait le mouvement à suivre. Savait parfaitement qu'aucune hésitation ne devait intervenir à un moment si décisif, qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans un esprit qui s'était de toute manière fait une raison. Alors, prenant, une dernière bouffée d'air, fermant les yeux et tentant au mieux d'effacer toute pensée dérangeante de son esprit, acquiesça.

Et Oliver entra. Lentement, avec une douceur qui en aurait étonné plus d'un vu la frustration qu'ils avaient pu accumuler durant toutes ces années. En n'oubliant pas de l'embrasser, d'utiliser la main qui n'était guère occupé pour lui caresser les cheveux, de le rassurer par des regards plein de sentiments passionnels. En n'oubliant pas de lui offrir toujours la possibilité de faire marche arrière, de rester quelque peu égoïste en l'en dissuadant. En n'oubliant pas de se stopper une fois bien suffisamment entré afin de le laisser s'habituer à la présence. En n'oubliant rien de ce qui devait se faire lorsque deux personnes possédant un tel attachement prenaient enfin la décision de l'amener à un tel point.

Se félicita en ce sens pour le dos d'Oliver d'être toujours minutieux en ce qui concernait son apparence, et de ne jamais oublier de couper ses ongles, tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans un corps qui commençait à bouger, tandis que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de ce dernier, et tandis que des gémissements s'extirpaient de sa bouche. Avait l'étrange impression que le plafond dans lequel se perdait son regard, quand ses yeux n'étaient pas fermés pour pleinement apprécier un baiser ou un coup de rein bien placé, tournait, accueillait des étoiles entre lesquelles il se perdait. Encore.

Là, ensemble, s'appréciaient, prenaient goût à ce qu'ils savaient déjà être un acte qu'ils reproduiraient autant de fois qu'ils le pourraient durant cette nuit, ignorant s'ils auraient l'occasion de le reproduire dans un futur proche. Terrifiés à l'idée que cela change tout ce qu'ils avaient connus auparavant, ne pouvaient que se concentrer sur l'instant présent, n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'envoyer tout le reste se faire foutre chez Merlin. Là, quand bien même ils considéraient sans doute qu'il était trop tôt pour l'affirmer, ou quand ils ne l'avaient peut-être pas encore réalisé, s'aimaient. S'aimaient comme ils n'avaient jamais aimé personne.

Firent donc l'amour. Calmement au départ. Plus intensément par la suite. Se reposèrent sans prononcer un mot, de peur qu'une parole mal avisée n'en chasse un vers sa chambre. Reprirent le cours de leur activité, aucun d'entre eux ne réalisant ni ne se souciant du temps qui passait, se préoccupant encore moins des diverses douleurs qui faisaient une apparition dans tous leurs membres. Profitèrent simplement, comme ils auraient sans doute dû profiter depuis trop longtemps.

Puis, épuisé, s'endormit.

…

**O(+PWOW+)O**

…

Quand la plupart des gens se réveillent le matin groggy, désireux de se rendormir et d'une humeur exécrable car ne pouvant satisfaire la volonté précédente, Percy, lui, se réveillait toujours sobre, préparé à affronter la journée même si sa nuit s'était avérée trop courte. Ainsi, quand il est impératif pour d'autres de ne partager aucune information avec eux sous peine de la voir rentrer par une oreille et sortir par l'autre, parvenait à tout entendre, à tout assimiler et à tout retranscrire comme s'il avait ingurgité une pinte entière de café noir, et ce, sans le moindre problème.

En ce sens, à peine ses yeux furent-ils ouverts, remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, et pressentit déjà qu'il allait au devant de quelque chose de terrible. Premièrement, ce n'était pas le plafond de la chambre d'Oliver à qui il faisait face. Deuxièmement, les draps et le lit qu'il sentait sur et sous son corps n'avaient ni la même matière, ni le même confort. Troisièmement, l'air frais qui pesait dans la pièce n'était pas indicateur du climat particulièrement tropical d'Hawaï. Et, quatrièmement, Oliver n'était pas présent avec lui dans le lit quand il s'y était pourtant endormi bien avant que lui-même ne le fasse, et quand ce dernier avait un amour des grasses matinées plus prononcé que tout.

Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait. Se redressa donc, et inspecta la pièce autour de lui. De couleur rouge, ne reconnut pas un meuble qui y trônait, ni un seul des tableaux qui étaient accrochés aux murs. Néanmoins, l'odeur de vieux bois qui venait l'emplir, ainsi que sa simple forme lui sembla familière sans qu'il ne puisse déterminer l'origine de ce sentiment. Avait en effet l'impression d'avoir déjà mis les pieds dans cette chambre une fois dans sa vie, et décida d'aller rejoindre la fenêtre au bout de celle-ci afin de contempler le paysage qu'elle découvrirait. Sans doute ledit paysage lui fournirait-il la vague idée d'un emplacement géographie, qui lui-même dessinerait un chemin dans ses brumeux souvenirs.

C'est là qu'il réalisa. Ces prairies vertes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. La hauteur de la fenêtre lui indiquant l'étage auquel il se trouvait. Ce long chemin de terre qui se divisait et qui menait ou à la sortie de la propriété, ou à un garage devant lequel trônait une vieille voiture bleue. Ce potager mal entretenu. Ces parterres où les fleurs baignées de soleil ne semblaient pourtant pas au mieux de leur forme. Ces divers jouets éparpillés dans une herbe mal coupée où se dressent également ronces et autres plantes aussi énervantes qu'increvables. Cette irréversible ambiance de simplicité…

Etait au Terrier.

Perdit sa respiration. Crut que son cœur allait foutre le camp en déchirant sa cage thoracique au passage. Sentit que ses jambes n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher. Faillit pousser un hurlement avant de se rappeler qu'il était préférable de ne guère indiquer sa présence à toute la maison. Fit les cent pas en prenant soin d'éviter les craquements d'un parquet aussi vieux que le monde. S'assit sur le lit et plaça sa tête entre ses mains afin d'agripper avec plus d'énergie ses cheveux en bataille. Evita de justesse l'hyperventilation…

Soufflant une dernière fois, parvint dans par un self-control incroyable à reprendre son calme. Son premier reflexe fut de transplaner, ce qui se termina par un retour à son point de départ. Comme il l'avait pensé, cet enfoiré de gardien avait dû enchanter la pièce de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse accomplir le sort et avait gardé sa baguette pour empêcher qu'il ne le rompe. Et il le savait suffisamment intelligent pour éviter de laisser dans la pièce un quelconque objet magique, ce qui lui évitait au moins d'avoir à la retourner de fond en comble.

Alors c'était tout ? Etait-ce la seule fin de tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ? Etait-ce l'unique conclusion d'un acte aussi passionné ? Ne s'agissait-il au final que d'une énième manipulation, les ramenant à l'époque où le gardien parvenait par de subtiles manœuvres à lui extirper les réponses de certains devoir ? La fidélité qu'Oliver éprouvait envers son ancien capitaine l'avait-elle poussé à user d'un point si sensible et casse-gueule pour le ramener, quitte à s'attirer des foudres dont il s'assurerait la parfaite atteinte ? Le brun était-il capable d'avoir si peu de cœur ? De se laisser aller à une traitrise aussi grande ?

Non. Ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire, aussi bien parce qu'il était conscient qu'Oliver n'avait pas des talents d'acteur qui faciliterait ses manigance, que par la passion qu'il avait mis. N'avait donc qu'une idée : le confronter, puis, en fonction de sa réponse, ou lui rendre la pareille, ou s'assurer qu'ils ne se voient jamais plus. Mais avant cela, le problème de quitter le Terrier se poser, car il supposait justement que le gardien ne s'était pas contenté d'applique le sort à la chambre seule. Devait donc impérativement sortir de la maison, ce qui ne devait pas trop poser de problème puisque la hauteur du soleil lui indiquait une heure peu tardive que le fait d'être un dimanche matin n'encourageait personne à se lever de si bonne heure.

Remerciant Merlin d'avoir trouvé de vielles fringues qui hantaient les armoires, enfila ce qu'il trouva, ouvrit lentement la porte et passa discrètement sa tête à travers afin de s'assurer que la voie était libre. Celle-ci l'étant, traversa sur la pointe des pieds le couloir qui menait aux escaliers, les descendit, s'assura une fois de plus que personne n'entraverait sa fuite, parcourut la maison et arriva à la cuisine, où la porte de la libération fit son apparition. Poussa un grand soupir de soulagement quand il en tourna la poignée et qu'il constata qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. L'ouvrit donc, et mit un pied dehors, une destination déjà en tête et préparé à la rejoindre au plus vite.

« C'est assez impoli de quitter un endroit sans dire au revoir, » fit une voix derrière lui.

S'arrêta, la respiration et le cœur de nouveau stoppés. Savait parfaitement de qui ces mots sortaient. Savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la préparation adéquate pour affronter ceux qui suivraient. Savait que s'il se mettait à courir, en supposant que le sort s'étende aux limites du jardin, pourrait les atteindre avant d'être stoppé et pourrait transplaner en toute sécurité. Savait qu'il allait tuer Oliver à la seconde où il le reverrait. Savait qu'il était perdu, parce qu'il savait qu'après ces mots, ne pourrait pas fuir aussi effrontément.

Devant lui, George était adossé contre le mur, vêtu de son ignoble pull tricoté où ressortait en un jaune immonde la première lettre de son prénom. Le regard sévère, les bras croisés, la bouche légèrement crispée, tout démontrait chez lui un certain agacement, conséquence sans doute directe du geste lâche auquel il venait d'assister. Il s'était (enfin) coupé les cheveux et ses yeux semblaient moins marqués par des cernes et/ou des cicatrices de pleurs à répétition, ce qui rassura profondément Percy.

« Prend au moins un café avant de t'envoler. »

Hésita. Une fois assis autour de la table, avait l'assurance de ne plus en décoller avant un bon moment et ne pouvait prévoir les sujets qui seraient mis sur elle. Mais d'un autre côté, cette invitation pouvait s'interpréter comme une ouverture, comme un ultime geste de son frère qu'il ne serait peut-être plus à même d'obtenir. C'était un moyen pour lui de savoir si son voyage avait eu les effets escomptés, qui pourraient ensuite amorcer un retour définitif de sa part…

« Vu la chaleur que dégage la tasse, je te conseille de t'asseoir. Tu ne pourras pas la tenir bien longtemps autrement. »

Résigné, obéit. Remercia George pour la tasse d'un signe de tête et envisagea un moment de la boire entièrement, histoire de se bruler la langue et d'avoir une _véritable _raison pour ne pas répondre aux questions que lui poserait son frère.

Un silence lourd envahit la pièce, seulement perturbé par le bruit des souffles appliqués à la surface du breuvage, et par celui des gorgées avalées de ce dernier. Ne se sentait pas au mieux, mais devait reconnaitre que c'était agréable de déguster ce carburant autour de la table familial, et que George faisait preuve d'une extrême gentillesse en le laissant l'ingurgiter, se revigorer un peu avant de pénétrer l'arène. Apparemment, son frère appréhendait tout autant que lui la confrontation et avait grand besoin d'énergie pour préparer aussi bien son attaque que sa défense.

Leur tasse finie, le silence s'intensifia. Les yeux rivés sur les craquelures de la table, sentit bien que son cadet le regardait avec insistance, désirant probablement qu'il engage la conversation. Mais que dire ? Comment expliquer sa fuite sans heurter les sentiments de George ? Comment éviter de lui faire involontairement endosser la responsabilité de ses raisonnements complexes et tordus ? Par quelle magie esquiver la colère d'un orgueil si rabaissé ? De quelle manière le soustraire à une peine qu'il ferait assurément resurgir ? Que faire, donc ?

« Je… »

« On dirait que j'avais raison, en définitif… »

Bien que content de n'avoir finalement pas à trouver un sujet de conversation, reconnut qu'il ne préférait pas à l'inverse ne rien comprendre à son déroulement. Lança donc un regard interrogatif à son interlocuteur.

« Concernant le balai que tu avais en permanence dans le cul. Il suffisait juste de te l'enlever… Mais j'avouerai que je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il faudrait pour cela qu'Oliver t'en mette un autre à la place. »

Oh…

M.E.R.L.I.N

Put littéralement sentir ses joues s'enflammer à mesure que son envie de fuir loin, mais alors loin revenait hanter son esprit.

« M-m-m-m-mais-m-m »

Et là, il se produisit une chose pour laquelle il avait fait tant d'effort, pour laquelle il avait prié aussi longtemps qu'il en avait eu le souffle, et pour laquelle il avait fui aussi loin que possible. Et là, indéniablement en réponse à sa gêne, son bégaiement et ses rougeurs d'embarras, il n'avait pu empêcher son cœur d'exploser de joie. Car là, George s'était mis à rire aux éclats, tapant la table de sa main gauche et serrant sa bouche pour en restreindre le bruit de la gauche.

Et là, George avait _véritablement_ ris. Pas une de ces rires qu'on aurait pu croire sincère mais qui n'avait été qu'une riposte aux tentatives pour l'amener à cette action, qui n'avait été qu'un moyen de se débarrasser de lui ou de tout autre personne tentant de lui rendre son sourire. Pas une de ces rires qu'on se force à pousser afin de ne pas en oublier la tonalité, afin de se rassurer sur son propre état. Pas un de ces rires nerveux qui peuvent à tout moment se montrer et en réponse à tout.

Juste la suite immédiate d'un évènement relativement humoristique.

Juste une déformation incontrôlable de la bouche et l'expression d'un amusement véritable par des sons passant tantôt des aigus aux graves.

Juste George, et pendant un instant, jura voir la figure de Fred qui rigolait à ses côtés, comme si c'était ce dernier qui avait raconté la blague.

« Percy est amoureux ! Percy est amoureux ! Percy est amoureux ! Percy est amoureux ! »

« Oh la ferme… » fit-il, bien décidé à ne pas rentrer dans son jeu.

Mais ne put s'en empêcher. Et c'est ce qu'il y a de merveilleux avec le rire : malgré son existence toujours fugace, malgré les douleurs thoraciques, buccales et autres qu'il entraine, ses effets peuvent perdurer de manière inverse, se faisant parfois sentir pendant des mois et des mois. Et c'est qu'il y a de merveilleux avec le rire : quand ses effets nous conforte, ceux-ci se voient automatiquement décuplés lorsqu'il se partage avec la bonne personne.

Rirent donc. En parfaite harmonie.

…

**FIN**

…

_Je dois avouer que c'est avec joie que j'achève cette fic, premièrement au vu du retard qu'elle ne cessait d'accumuler, et deuxièmement parce que j'ai l'impression de ne l'avoir pas trop mal fait. J'espère que vous avez également eu cette impression. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, tout comme si ce n'est pas le cas._

_En espérant vous retrouver bientôt. Je vous embrasse. _


End file.
